Unforgotten
by Miss Pedigree
Summary: Sequel to Unforgiven. What happened to Trina after her departure ? How did things develop in Phoenix and back in Greenwich? Read to find out. Thanks. Final Chapters up!
1. Chapter 1

Title : **Unforgotten**

Summary : After Trinas departure, how did things develop for her and back in Greenwich ?

**Sequel to "Unforgiven"**, please read that one first.

AN: I know Ive been mean to end "Unforgiven" just like that LoL , but I wanted to make things interesting for the sequel. Hope youll read and review this new story with the same excitement like the prequels. Rean and enjoy. Thanks !

Disclaimer :  As before, I dont own HHH (sighs) or anyone else you might recognise, except for Trina, Jordan, Jay, Brandon and any other OCs mentioned.

Chapter 1 

_1 year later _

I sit on the frontporch of my godmothers house in Phoenix, Arizona thinking about the past months of my life. How it sat in that plane to Phoenix, my arrival at the city I grew up, the priceless look on Susans face when she opened the door and saw me standing there with my suitcase, tears streaming down my cheeks.

She immediately took me in, and I threw myself at her and cried my eyes out on her shoulder.

After calming down I told her the whole story..wait..no of course not the WHOLE story, Ill be damned if Id ever tell anyone why I left without saying goodbye.

I told Susan I left because I caught my boyfriend cheating on me with my best friend (at that I silently prayed for Jordan to forgive me), that my school was one whole nightmare, and that I was alone anyway because of my parents traveling all over the country due to work, and stuff like that. And she believed me.

She made the necessary phone calls, like school, but never telling them where I was at after I had begged her to keep it to herself and not tell a soul, she also called my Dad (her brother) to let him know I was staying with her, and surprisingly he didnt seem to mind.

Coming back to the present, I shake my head and look down at my hands.My gaze falls on the ring on my right index finger, and I feel the tears come once again. That ring is the only thing left that reminds me of Jordan, she gave it to my as a sign of her "everlasting friendship", like she said.

" Forgive me " I whisper and wipe the tears away. Thinking of Jordan, I hear Sonny and Chers " I got you babe " coming from the radio on the table to my left, and I have to smile, reminds me of a certain someone.

Guess who? You bet. How could I ever forget the man I love..pardon me, lovED !

Yes, Im over it. But Im still reminded of him every day for the rest of my life.

Why?

Because the worst fear I had then came true : I was indeed pregnant !

When I found out, I cried hot tears for days, but eventually I accepted the fact that I was carrying a " little Hunter" as I secretly called the baby. When I told Aunt Susan she was shocked to say the least, but surprisingly she took it pretty well, having been only 18 with her first child herself.

And to answer the question, I told her its father was my unfaithful exboyfriend.

Let me tell you, being pregnant is a bitch sometimes, during summer anyways, but how excited I was when I felt my little Hunter kick for the first time. I grew to love my unborn child more than anything else, and on a cold November day 3 months ago little Corey Jerome was born, a beautiful healthy baby boy.

When I held him for the first time I cried wet tears of joy and relief, soon joined by Aunt Susan.

I smile as I think of CJ, he looks exactly like his Daddy, he has his hazel eyes and soft sandy blonde curls, and sometimes I wonder if I had anything to do with it.

Im pulled out of my thoughts by Susans red Pickup Truck pulling in the driveway. I wave and jump down the stairs.

" Hey Auntie Sue, how was work?"

" Hey baby, ooooh horrible day, I thought Id never get away." She sighs and and together we enter the house, only to be greeted with the cries of a wakening CJ.

I run up the stairs as fast as possible and carefully lift my baby boy from the crib.

" Now dont you cry Baby, Mommys here." I press him to my heart and make my way downstairs and to the kitchen.

The ringing of the phone makes me jump slightly and I turn to the living room to pick up.

" Hello?"

Silence.

" Hello?" I ask again, getting annoyed.

And then I almost have a heart attack as a familiar female voice answers

" Took me one hell of a long time to find you! "

**Hey, its me again, and Trinas back ! Yay!**

**That chapter was just for introduction, be prepared to read more soon as the drama starts all over again !**

**Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

Title : **Unforgotten**

Summary : After Trinas departure, how did things develop for her and back in Greenwich ?

**Sequel to "Unforgiven"**, please read that one first.

AN: I know Ive been mean to end "Unforgiven" just like that LoL , but I wanted to make things interesting for the sequel. Hope youll read and review this new story with the same excitement like the prequels. Read and enjoy. Thanks !

Disclaimer :  As before, I dont own HHH (sighs) or anyone else you might recognise, except for Trina, Jordan, Jay, Brandon and any other OCs mentioned.

Chapter 2 

I gulp. Hard ! Is this really happening to me?

" TRINA JOHNSON, IT TOOK ME MORE THAN ONE WHOLE FREAKIN YEAR TO FIND YOU AND YOU GOT NOTHING TO SAY? WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH YOU?"

I'm speechless. I've never felt like this before, scared, sad, but also reliefed to hear from them, happy, all at once, and I almost slam down the receiver, but I'm held back by a pleading voice

" Trina, please, talk to me.."

Oh god.

" How..how..did you..find me?" I ask her, tears flowing.

It's that exact moment where Susan decides to join me in the living room, stopping dead in her tracks when she sees me on the phone, crying like a baby, and hearing me say "how did you find me".

I look at her, shake my head and glance down at Corey.

And Susan, completely misunderstanding the situation, is by my side in two big steps, grabs the phone and snaps

" NOW LISTEN YOU LITTLE SOB, I DON'T KNOW YOU AND I DON'T KNOW WHERE YOU GOT THIS NUMBER FROM, BUT I TELL YOU THIS AND I'M GONNA TELL YOU ONLY ONCE: YOU BETTER STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM TRINA AND COREY! WE DON'T NEED YOU, AND COREY SURE AS HELL DOESN'T NEED YOU YOU UNFAITHFUL LIL' BASTARD AND….."

What? Oh no..She thinks that…no..Nooooooooooooooooo ! Waaaaaah!

Realizing she thinks its Coreys father on the phone I jump and almost knock her to the ground, snatching the phone out of her hand.

Susan stares at me confused and I shake my head no, placing CJ in her arms I mouth "please", she nods, still confused, but leaves the living room with CJ.

I breath a long sigh of relief, that was close, I would have died if Susan had blurted out that….

I dont dare to think about it, instead I bring the receiver back to my ear.

" Hello" I say with shaking voice.

" Trin?"

" Yeah…I"

" What was that all about?"

" I..it was… nothing..it was nothing..she just…"

" She just WHAT? I thought that any moment someone would come crawling through the phone and bite my head off. Who was that anyway?"

" My aunt."

" Aunt?"

" Yeah..my Dad's sister..I'm staying with her and…"

She cuts me off.

" Trina, can we talk? I mean really talk."

No!

" Yes.." Damn!

" Okay… How have you been?"

" I..I.. good..I guess..yeah"

I hear her sigh with relief.

" How's the family doing.." I ask hesitantly.

" We're alive.. you can ask them yourself, they're all here and they can hear you."

Gulp !

I hear a chorus of " Hey Trina" and I start crying almost instantly. How good it is to hear their voices again..

" Hey guys" I sob.

" Trin, girl, listen, we had a long time to think, and basically we just wanna know one thing. What made you do this? What did we do to make you leave?"

What made me do this? Hm, let me take a second, I screwed your HUSBAND, that's what !

" I..you..you didn't do anything.. it was all about..me..but I…I told.. Hunter already that I…. "

I'm cut off by a sharp breath.

" What do you mean you told Hunter?"

" Yeah..I..I mean.. the day I left.. he asked me the same and… I told him that.. it wasn't because of..of you.."

The other end of the line goes silent. What the hell is going on?

" Jay?" I ask, wonderingif I said something wrong.

" The..the day.. you left.. you talked to Hunter ? Is that what.. you're telling me? "

" Yeah.. but I… "

I never make it any further as Jay is screaming bloody murder and starts yelling hysterically.

" YOU SORRY SON OF A BITCH YOU TALKED TO TRINA THE DAY SHE LEFT, YOU KNEW THAT SHE WAS ABOUT TO LEAVE AND YOU DIDN'T DO SHIT, YOU JUST SAT BACK AND LET HER GO, AND YOU NEVER TOLD US…….."

At that point I decide to remove the receiver from my ear, otherwise I'd be deaf within the next 10 seconds.

I hear her screaming and yelling at her husband, calling him names I've never heard of in my life.

I wonder what made her freak, until I realize what she's yelling over and over again.

He never told them about our phone call ?

UH OH !


	3. Chapter 3

Title : **Unforgotten**

Summary : After Trinas departure, how did things develop for her and back in Greenwich ?

**Sequel to "Unforgiven"**, please read that one first.

AN: I know Ive been mean to end "Unforgiven" just like that LoL , but I wanted to make things interesting for the sequel. Hope youll read and review this new story with the same excitement like the prequels. Read and enjoy. Thanks !

Disclaimer :  As before, I dont own HHH (sighs) or anyone else you might recognise, except for Trina, Jordan, Jay, Brandon and any other OCs mentioned.

Chapter 3 

UH OH !

Suddenly I feel sorry for Hunter, having to listen to his wife cursing him and calling him real bad stuff.. because of me. If I hadnt told her about that phone call….

Huh? Trina, it's not your fault, you told him a year ago it was up to him to tell his family, obviously he chose to conceal the whole thing..Hah and now it comes back to bite him in his (cute) ass…

By now Jay is not the only one yelling, I hear Hunter as well,trying to explain somehow, but it's no use, and WHOA, now he's really freaking, and somehow I'm glad to be so far away from him, you wouldn't want to be in the same room with Hunter Hearst Helmsley when he's royally pissed, I'm telling ya.

I really shouldnt witness this whole family argument, though I'm the reason for it, but what can I do from here? They sure as hell wont listen if I tried to calm them, so I do the one thing I should have done as soon as I recognized the voice on the other end of the line.

I hang up.

Will take them a while to realize I'm not longer there, but that gives me time to prepare for the next call.

I make my way to the kitchen to face Sue and shiver, knowing I'll have some explaining to do. But seriously, should I tell her the truth? Can I trust her? How am I to tell her that there is no unfaithful exboyfriend, that Corey's Dad is my best friends Dad, a married man whom I slept with, twice, without protection ?

No, she wont understand. She'll send me away, she'll….

"Are you okay?"

Kay, here we go.

" Yeah..I think.."

" Trina, you know I love you and Corey, and you might have your reasons for acting like that, but there's one thing I hate, and that's when you're lying to me. And now take a seat right here and tell me what the hell this was all about, and better grab something to drink cause girl, you wont leave that kitchen until you told me. Now shoot!"

Think Trina, for chrissake THINK, you can't tell her the truth. She'll drag Hunter's ass to court for sleeping with a minor. God help me !

" Trina." She says in a warning tone, and I know I cant lie to her. She'll get it out of me anyways…

I take a deep breath, and focusing my attention on my hands, I slowly start to tell her the whole story, and I mean the WHOLE story. How I met Jordan and her parents, how they took me under their wings for over 3 years, how they treated me like their own daughter, and how I started to fall for Hunter, about our two little "encounters" (at that I'm sobbing again), about the phone call, everything.

When I'm finished, I hide my face behind my hands, embarassed and scared of Sue's reaction.

I remove my hands after hearing nothing than hard breathing. Sue looks at me with nothing but sympathy and… pity.

Pity ? Great !

She takes my hand in hers and says sniffing

" I'm so sorry Baby…"

WHAT THE HELL… no yelling, no shouting, no "what the fuck were you thinking girl" ?

Still holding a sleeping Corey she puts her free arm around my shoulders and pulls me against her, and I sob against her neck.

" Sshhhh it's ok Baby, let it out.. I wish I could take the pain away.."

With puffy eyes I look up at her and ask

"You… you're not mad ? "

" Baby girl, how could I be mad at you? You said you did a horrible mistake sleeping with that man, and no doubt you did, but at least you know it, I think you learned your lesson by suffering for so long. Who I'm mad with is that guy, what was his name again? That Hunter guy, he took advantage of you, and his wife, tz, she stayed with him? I can't believe it ! I hope she castrated him ! "

" I don't think she did."

" You think?"

" I know."

" How do you know?"

I hesitate.

" Because..because..she doesnt know."

" WHAT?"

" She doesnt know, nobody knows, and he doesnt know about Corey either. This was the first time in a year that I talked to them."

" Baby, it's ok.Everything's gonna be fine. Yeah, everything's gonna be VERY fine."

There's something in her voice….

"Sue?"

" Yes baby?"

" What are you up to?"

" Uh, nothing Baby nothing.."

"SUE!"

"Okay okay, you know, he ruined your life somehow.."

" What do you mean by that? It wasn't him alone, Sue, I…"

" I know.. but you live with the consequences, you've suffered for so long, not him. He took the easy way out ,typical man, he didn't tell his precious wife, and that's just not fair."

I don't think I like the sound of that..

" What.. what do you mean Sue?" I ask, suddenly very scared of what the answer will be.

" You said his wife doesn't know, neither do your Jordan-friend and her brother ?"

" Ye..yes…" On no please don't..

" Well Trina," she says with a wicked smile, " I have the feeling they will find out very soon !"

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !


	4. Chapter 4

Title : **Unforgotten**

Summary : After Trinas departure, how did things develop for her and back in Greenwich ?

**Sequel to "Unforgiven"**, please read that one first.

AN: I know Ive been mean to end "Unforgiven" just like that LoL , but I wanted to make things interesting for the sequel. Hope youll read and review this new story with the same excitement like the prequels. Read and enjoy. Thanks !

Disclaimer :  As before, I dont own HHH (sighs) or anyone else you might recognise, except for Trina, Jordan, Jay, Brandon and any other OCs mentioned.

Chapter 4 

She can't be serious. No way. THERE'S NO FREAKIN WAY IN HELL I LET HER DO THAT!

After our conversation in the kitchen I put CJ in the stroller and went for a walk.

Sitting on a bench in a nearby park with Corey in my arms I try to figure out what Sue is up to. There was just something is her voice..

But how surprisingly calm she was when I told her the truth about my departure, and my son's Dad.She showed no intentions to press charges against him, and that's exactly what's scaring me. She has something up her sleeve.. Would she…

Oh god ! I feel the panic crawl through my body. Would she call them behind my back ? And make him receice responsibility for his son?

No Trina of course she wouldn't, I made it perfectly clear I don't want them to know. She can't just go against my wishes… or can she ? Sue is as stubborn as I am, she wouldn't change her point of view if her life depended on it…

I have to go home ! NOW !

I put CJ back in his stroller – and run. At least as fast as possible it is to run with a little baby.

When I reach the house I'm out of breath, and come to an aprupt halt in front of the living room window.

There, sitting in her big chair, is Sue, on the phone, gesticulating wildly.

NOOOOOOOOOOOO ! Not good !

I glance down at Corey who is fast asleep, and I thank god for that easy-care baby. There's no time to waste. Leaving CJ in the stroller on the front porch I bark through the door and almost sprint over to Sue, the panic motivating me even more. Like earlier today I jump a surprised Susan and almost knock both of us to the floor while lunging for the phone.

I grab the receiver and shout

" Don't listen to her, she's lying, there's no baby and he's not the father ! "

I can't breathe and I think I'm gonna faint.

Susan stares at me with big blue eyes, mouth open.

" Trina?" I hear a voice calling out for me. Shaking I put the receiver to my ear.

" What is Susan lying about? And what do you mean, no baby? Is everything alright with Corey?"

Holy fucking Shit ! I'm speechless, but relieved after I recognize the voice- of my father !

Thank you Jesus Christ and all the saints in heaven !

" Daddy?"

" Baby what's wrong? Did something happen to Corey?"

" No…no..he's..he's fine. I thought you were someone else " and I shoot a warning look at Sue, gesturing for her to not even think about that possibility.

" You really scared me for a second there Trina."

" No, I'm sorry Dad, how are you anyway?"

" We're doing fine, and I'm glad I got to talk to you. Mom and me are coming to Phoenix for a few days. We miss you, and of course our grandson."

" You're coming home? Oh Dad that's so wonderful, it's been way too long. Me and CJ miss you too."

He laughs at that.

" Listen Trina we gotts go now, I give you a call the day before we arrive okay."

" Kay Dad, take care. Luv ya, and tell Mom I love her too."

" Will do Baby. Bye."

"Bye Dad."

After hanging up I turn to Sue, only to be greeted with a cold

" Do you honestly think I'll call him behind your back? Is that what you think of me?"

I can see she's really upset.

" I'm sorry Sue it's just..when you said earlier that they will find out really soon, I.. I just..thought.."

" Trina, they will find out really soon. Even though I might despise that man I think he has the right to know that he has another child, but I'm not the one to tell them, YOU will. And you will tell them when you least expect it yourself !"

Gulp !


	5. Chapter 5

Title : **Unforgotten**

Summary : After Trinas departure, how did things develop for her and back in Greenwich ?

**Sequel to "Unforgiven"**, please read that one first.

AN: I know Ive been mean to end "Unforgiven" just like that LoL , but I wanted to make things interesting for the sequel. Hope youll read and review this new story with the same excitement like the prequels. Read and enjoy. Thanks !!!

Disclaimer :  As before, I dont own HHH (sighs) or anyone else you might recognise, except for Trina, Jordan, Jay, Brandon and any other OCs mentioned.

Chapter 5 

"TRINA GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP IT'S ALMOST NOON!"

I groan frustrated as Sue enters my bedroom. Noon?

I sit up slowly and moan at the sharp pain in my head. Where the hell did that come from?

Oh right. Another horrible nightmare made me sit up straight in my bed, but unfortunately the shelf on the wall was a little bit harder than my head. Great !

" Where's Corey " I ask sleepily.

" Taking a nap, now get up, you don't wanna stay in bed all day right!?"

Hah, that's exactly what I want, but not possible being a Mom.

" Fine fine, I'm coming.."

Sue nods and I slowly rise and go to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. After finishing I make my way to the kitchen with Sue waiting for me.

"You hungry?"

"No.." I mumble.

"Can I make you anything else?"

"Noooo..Sue.."

"Alright alright, if you need me I'm going for a quick swim in the pool." And with that she disappears through the back door.

After shuffling to the living room I plop down on the couch and switch on the TV.

A fat woman explaining eagerly the benefits of a set of kitchen knives bores me to death, and I think about going back to bed when suddenly the phone rings.

Could be Dad, I think and answer, still sleepy.

" Hello.."

" Trina?"

" Oh…my…god….Jordan? Jordy is that really you?"

" Yes, yes, oh god I'm so glad to finally talk to you."

I can hear her starting to cry and I soon join in. After finding my voice I ask

" You..you're still alive?"

" Barely, you wont believe me Trin. I've never seen Mom and Dad fight like that, god, fists were flying Trina, Mom almost crippled him, Dad punched back, and so it went back and forth, for hours, I think the whole damn neighborhood heard them screaming and yelling at each other, surprised me nobody called the cops. It was horrible Trin, I've never been so scared in my life, I just grabbed Brandon and ran."

" Oh god, I.. I'm so sorry Jordy, it was all my fault.."

" No sweety it was Dad's fault. Don't worry, and they've calmed down by now. Sure, Mom's still pissed but for the familys sake we all pulled ourselves together. But oh my god I'm so glad to hear your voice, I miss you like hell…"

" I…I miss you too..all of you (and I really mean all of them).."

" Then why don't you just come back?"

"NO!" I yell, suddenly scared.

" Hey, no need to bite my head off. But seriously what's wrong with you? You acted really weird last time, and we just wanna know why. Mom and Dad and Brandon just came in and they can hear you."

Gulp ! " Sorry..it's just..I..can't come back..although I thought about it..but I can't…I just can't…"

" Why not? What's holding you back? Trina I feel like I don't know you anymore. You were, no, you still ARE my best friend, we shared everything, we talked about everything. Please just tell me what's wrong."

She's really upset, but hell who wouldn't be? I don't know what to say to make her understand. And the truth? No way in friggin hell !!!

" Jordan..guys…I.."

At that moment I see Sue standing in the doorway, giving me a questioning look, but as soon as she hears me say Jordan's name her brows shoot up. She disappears, but soon returns handing me a piece of paper which reads " THAT Jordan and THAT family?".

I nod and turn my back to her, but sensing a presence behind me I turn to look straight into Susan's blue eyes.

She smiles a reassuring smile and mouthes " Told you so" before saying very loud and very intentional

" Trina stop chatting and look after Corey, you're his mother after all. Your baby boy might need you so move !"

No. No, she..

NO SHE DIDN'T JUST DO THAT!!! I watch in absolute horror as she smiles, turns and walks straight back to wherever she came from, knowing exactly Corey is fast asleep.

I'm so shocked I forget everything around me, I feel the receiver glide out of my hands, I hear it hit the floor, I hear myself breathing hard, my heart is racing, and I feel a horrible headache coming.

That's what she told me, I will be the one to tell them when I least expect it…

Time to face reality!!!

I bent down like in trance and put the receiver back to my ear.

Silence. Absolutely nothing.

Wait! I can hear breathing, HARD breathing. I feel the tears threaten to fall and I gulp.

" I…. I.."

But I'm cut off by the the yelling voice of Jordan.

"MOTHER??? BABY???? YOU HAVE A BABY???"

" Ye…yes…" is all I manage to say before my knees go weak and I stumble over to Sue's big chair. I have to sit down or I'll crawl on the floor !!

" TRINA WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE A BABY??"

" I…I..sorry.." Get a grip on yourself Trina !!!!!!

" A BABY!!!!!! OH MY FUCKING GOD!!!!! "

" Jordy.. please stop yelling at me…" I whisper sobbing.

" God Trina what are you thinking? Why???"

" It..I..it just…happened…I…"

Silence again. I hear Jay talking in a low voice to Jordan, but I can't quite understand her.

" Trina I'm sory for yelling at you. It's just..you..a baby…"

" 's okay..I know..I deseved it…"

" A boy or a girl ?" Jordan asks softly.

" Boy. His name is Corey Jerome." I say, smiling and crying at the same time.

" What a beautiful name. And I'm sure he is a beautiful boy."

" Yes, yes.. he sure is.."

" How old is he anyway?"

" He.. a little over 3 months.."

I hear a quiet 'aaaawwwww' , must be Jay..

Then again silence, nobody knowing what to say.

Suddenly the silence is broken by a sharp gasp, and in the background I hear the sound of glass bursting on the floor, followed by a loud thud and someone choking for air.

What the..oh..my..GOD!

Hunter !!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Title : **Unforgotten**

Summary : After Trinas departure, how did things develop for her and back in Greenwich ?

**Sequel to "Unforgiven"**, please read that one first.

AN: I know Ive been mean to end "Unforgiven" just like that LoL , but I wanted to make things interesting for the sequel. Hope youll read and review this new story with the same excitement like the prequels. Read and enjoy. Thanks !

Disclaimer :  As before, I dont own HHH (sighs) or anyone else you might recognise, except for Trina, Jordan, Jay, Brandon and any other OCs mentioned.

Chapter 6 

" Jordy? JORDAN what's wrong?" I yell in the receiver, but I get no answer. All I hear is the sound of her cordless phone hitting the floor, the screams of Jay, trying to get through Hunter, begging him to stand up, and Hunter's desperate attempts to breathe.

Oh god what have I done? What has Sue done ?

First she makes me drop the 'happy' news, and now I have to listen to Hunter suffocating in his kitchen. Oh god please don't let him…

" Brandon, call an ambulance, NOW! " I flinch at Jay's panic filled voice, and I listen in horror as Jordan's screams fill the room, crying for her Dad, yelling for whoever to do something because Daddy has passed out from the lack of oxygen.

I break down sobbing hysterically which causes Sue to come running to the living room, giving me a concerned look.

" HE'S DYING " I yell at her " HE'S DYING AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT; DAMN YOU !"

Sue snatches the receiver out of my hand to listen, only to be greeted with the horns of an arriving ambulace and Jordan's hysterical screams for someone to save her Dad.

She stares at my my tearstreamed face, turning white like the wall, mouth open.

I feel the strong urge to punch her with all my power, but I know it wouldn't change a thing.

She plops down beside me, and together we listen to a bunch of paramedics yelling for someone to call the hospital, they will be there in a few minutes with an emergency case, male, unconscious, looks like a light heart failure…

At these words the room begins to spin, I feel hot and cold, and everything goes black.

………..

" Ooooooh " I hear my own voice far away, and I want nothing more than to dive into blackness again, but I hear another far away voice calling me.

" Trina? Trina wake up, please. TRINA!"

I slowly open my eyes, seeing nothing than a bright light, but soon a familiar face leaning over me.

" Wha habba..." I try to speak, but my mouth is all dry.

" Oh thank god!" A familiar voice joins the familiar face, and I recognise my Aunt Susan, looking down on me with tears forming in her eyes.

" I'm so glad you're awake. You fainted."

Fainted? Me? Why the hell would I faint ?

And then it all comes back to me in a painful rush. I talked to Jordan, I told them about Corey, and then Hunter passed out..

Oh my god. Hunter !

I look at Susan with big worried eyes, the panic starts to overtake me again.

And she knows exactly what I'm thinking.

" I don't know anything Baby. After you passed out I hung up immediately. Then Corey woke up, don't worry, I brought him over to the Millers' next door. But we can call your friend for news if you want."

I nod, I have to know.

Sue reaches for the phone and palces it in my hands.

" I guess they wont be home right now.." She trails off, worry written all over her face.

" Trina, I feel horible, and no matter what I think of that man, I didn't mean for him to.."

" DON'T… please..don't say it.. he's okay..everything's gonna be okay.." I try to reassure her, but more myself.

After dialing Jordan's cellphone number we both hold our breaths and wait for her to answer.

" Hello.." whispers a broken voice.

" Jordy?"

"Trina…" she sobs.

" What's wrong? Is he okay? Talk to me Sweety please.."

"No..(sob)..he is..(sob).. I mean (sob).. they are..(sob).."

" Oh god…Sweety please tell me..is he.. I mean..he didn't.."

" We..we don't..don't know yet.. but..it..it..looks like… like.. I.. he.. he's still… unconscious Trina.. since … he broke down..in the kitchen…."

" But he will make it right? He will make it. He has to make it. He's a fighter Jordy, he's strong, he can do it, he can't just..just.." I trail off, crying, not daring to say it out loud.

I feel Sue put her arm around my shoulder, she might not like Hunter for what he did, what WE did, but I see a sincere concern in her eyes. She feels guilty, no doubt, it's written all over her face. I sqeeze her hand and shake my head.

" Trina..the doctor..is here.. I..I gotta go…"

" Kay..and Jordan, I.. I'll pray for you, for all of you " I see Sue nod her head "And my Aunt also will. Call me back okay?"

" Yeah..bye..and thank you."

Klick.

I breath hard after hanging up, and Sue throws her other arm around me and hugs me tightly, and I clung to her and cry on her shoulder.

" Trin?"

" Yes.."

" I know you're scared, you know what I think of that guy, but… but you have to believe me,.. I didn't mean to cause this..this.."

" I know..I'm sorry..for yelling at you…"

"Trina?"

"Yes.."

" You wanna go see them?"

….


	7. Chapter 7

Title : **Unforgotten**

Summary : After Trinas departure, how did things develop for her and back in Greenwich ?

**Sequel to "Unforgiven"**, please read that one first.

AN: I know Ive been mean to end "Unforgiven" just like that LoL , but I wanted to make things interesting for the sequel. Hope youll read and review this new story with the same excitement like the prequels. Read and enjoy. Thanks !

Disclaimer :  As before, I dont own HHH (sighs) or anyone else you might recognise, except for Trina, Jordan, Jay, Brandon and any other OCs mentioned.

**I dedicade this chapter to my son whose 3rd birthday is today. I love you Baby !**

**So heres Chapter 7**

Her question catches me completely off guard. Go to Greenwich? And see them?

What would they say? How will they react to Corey? And what am I gonna tell them about his father?

A thousand questions run through my head, and I have no answer to any of them.

"Trina? I know. It's gonna be hard for you to face them after you practically ran away without a word, but I also see how much your friend and her family mean to you, and don't you think they need comfort through this? And from what I heard they'd be very happy to see you."

She's right. But what about Corey?

Sue seems to be able to read my mind.

" They will be happy to meet Corey also. I know, they don't know about his father, but HE obviously knows, why else would he…"

"… be in hospital, in a critical state.." I finish the sentence for her.

" Trina I already told you a thousand times I'm sorry. Why wont you believe me?"

" I do. It's just..I would have never thought it would hit him so hard.. but.."

" Trina he knew the possibility was there. He has two kids already so he obviously knows pretty well how it's done.."

" He sure does.." I mumble.

" What was that?"

Ugh!

" Uh..nothing."

Sue gives me a knowing look and says, grinning slightly

" I take it he really knows how to use his…."

" SUE!" I can't believe she brings that up! The nerve of that woman!

" But you said.."

" SUUUUUUUEEEEE !"

" Okay, okay… was just trying to cheep you up a little bit."

" NOT helping!"

Our little "argument" is interrupted by the phone, and I don't even wait for a second ring, I pick up immediately.

" JORDAN?"

" Yes..hey.."

"Hey how are you? Any news?" I'm a little scared of the answer and grab Sue's hand to sqeeze it.

"Yes..he will be fine."

" Oh thank god…." I breath the longest sigh of relief I've ever breathed.

" Yeah..but they still don't know where it came from. They asked some real weird questions and if he had been under a lot of stress lately.. but we said none other than usual.."

If you only knew, I think to myself.

" Trina? Do you think it was…it was because of… I mean..when he heard..you..and a baby..I know you two were pretty close and… he thought of you like his own daughter..maybe it was..the shock you know.."

"I don't know..maybe.. I can't think of anything else.. " I sure as hell wont tell her what caused this shit.

" Is he awake now?" I ask, hoping for more good news.

" Yes, but he's really weird. He's talking nonsense, blaming himself."

" What do you mean, blaming himself?"

" Yeah..I don't know what he means or why he does this, but he blames himself that you have a baby, he's repeating over and over again that it's all his fault, he should have backed out, he didn't mean this to happen,whatever he means by that..and stuff like that.."

OH MY GOD.

Now it's my turn to choke for air.

"Did he..did he..tell you anything? I mean.."

" No.. I don't know what's wrong with him. The doctor doesn't know either, but he said it's not unusual for patients with heart attacks or whatever.. "

Holy Shit..

" Jordy..my aunt asked me if.. I..wanted to come down..to..visit…"

" REALLY? YOU'RE COMING? "

" I..don't know..maybe you should ask..your Mom if.. she wants to..see me at all.."

" Are you shitting me? She'd love to see you. And what I think of that idea, I sure as hell wont have to tell you!"

" Okay.."

I really didn't want to face them after all this time, but now that I heard that Hunter might not be sane enough to keep our secret I've changed my mind. I have to talk to him.!

" When do you want me to be there?"

" As soon as possible..and Trina? Are you bringing the little one?" she asks.

" If you want to.."

" OF COURSE I want to."

" Kay.."

" Oh I can't wait to see you. Mom and Brandon will die when I tell them. And I'm..I'm sure Daddy will be happy, too."

Yeah..very happy.. HAH !

After hanging up I sit in silence and pray for Hunter to be sane enough, even in his condition, to keep his mouth shut. Then I make my way to my room to start packing.

Let the fun begin !


	8. Chapter 8

Title : **Unforgotten**

Summary : After Trinas departure, how did things develop for her and back in Greenwich ?

**Sequel to "Unforgiven"**, please read that one first.

AN: I know Ive been mean to end "Unforgiven" just like that LoL , but I wanted to make things interesting for the sequel. Hope youll read and review this new story with the same excitement like the prequels. Read and enjoy. Thanks !!!

Disclaimer :  As before, I dont own HHH (sighs) or anyone else you might recognise, except for Trina, Jordan, Jay, Brandon and any other OCs mentioned.

**I dedicade this chapter to my son whose 3rd birthday is today. I love you Baby !!**

**So heres Chapter 8**

The ride to the airport turned out to be a little nightmare.

The cabdriver obviously didn't see a necessarity in learning English, babbling something in his own language which is impossible to identify, nonstop.

I don't know how Sue managed to make it clear for him where he is to take us, but after a two hour lasting odyssey we finally arrive at the airport.

I grab my bag and run as fast as possible and as far as possible away from that annoying freak. Whose name is 'Ramala' anyway..

"TRINA I know you can't wait to see them, but would you please come back and give me a hand, I can't take Corey, his bag and MY bag all at once."

Gah!

I take Corey from her and take a seat in the waiting area. Would you look at that baby, sleeping again.

Panting Sue plops down next to me.

" I know you said you would be there as soon as possible, but I thought it would be more like tomorrow or something like that. Are you sure you do the right thing?"

" Sue you were the one who asked me if I wanted to go there, and Jordan needs me, I let her down for one whole year, so get over it."

" Fine, I can't wait to meet Corey's Dad anyway. You think he will appreciate his son's attendance?"

" Honestly, I don't know. I hope he didn't blurt out anything, Jay will kill me on the spot.."

" She should rather take care of her unfaithful husband, Baby. Oh here, that's our flight."

" Ladies and Gentleman, the next flight from Phoenix/Arizona to Greenwich/Connecticut…."

After settling in our seats and listening to the boring safety instructions by an equal boring stewardess we finally are on our way home.

Huh? Home.. this sounds so strange..

………..

" Trina, wake up or you're gonna fly straight back."

Ugh.. yeah I'm awake, stop shaking me dammit !

After exiting the plane I feel a strange tingle in my stomach. Fear. Excitement. I don't know.

" You okay?" Sue asks while looking for our bags.

" Yeah..just..strange.."

"Scared?"

I give her an uneasy glance and she understands.

" It will be okay girl. I'm here with you. We can do this, together."

I nod and wait for Sue to grab our bags, and together we make our way out of the airport.

'WELCOME TO GREENWICH' reads a huge sign on the outer wall, but I don'feel that welcome at all.

Finding a cab and giving directions ( to my big relief an all American guy) Sue puts her arm around my shoulder and gives me a reassuring squeeze.

With every passing mile bringing me closer to my 'family' the strange feeling grows, but I know there's no turning back, and I don't want to disappoint Jordan again. And I honestly look forward to see them again.

" St. Peters, ma'am" The cabdrivers voice pulls me out of my thoughts.

Sue pays the man and after pulling our luggage out of the trunk I stand in front of the main entrance, glancing over the parking lot, and immediately recognise the silver Mercedes Benz SLK. I walk over and let my hand glide over the shiny lac.

" Nice car." I hear Sue say behind me.

" Yeah..that's HIS car."

"Oh.. must have cost a fortune.."

" He can afford it.." I say, sniffing.

" Let's go inside."

I reluctantly pull my hand away and Sue places Corey in my arms, causing him to bubble joyfully.

" That's his rightful place " she says smiling.

After entering the huge building and learning the floor and room numbers the three of us are on our way to whatever is waiting for me.


	9. Chapter 9

Title : **Unforgotten**

Summary : After Trinas departure, how did things develop for her and back in Greenwich ?

**Sequel to "Unforgiven"**, please read that one first.

AN: I know Ive been mean to end "Unforgiven" just like that LoL , but I wanted to make things interesting for the sequel. Hope youll read and review this new story with the same excitement like the prequels. Read and enjoy. Thanks !

Disclaimer :  As before, I dont own HHH (sighs) or anyone else you might recognise, except for Trina, Jordan, Jay, Brandon and any other OCs mentioned.

**I dedicade this chapter to my son whose 3rd birthday is today. I love you Baby !**

**So heres Chapter 9**

Ping!

The elevator stops on the 4th floor and the doors slowly open.

A thousand thoughts run through my head,my hands are wet and I'm nervous to no end.

" Ready?" Sue asks me.

I take a deep breath and nod, and together we step out of the elevator.

Turning to the left, I immediately spot Jay, sitting on a bench in the hallway, head in hands, eyes closed.

I stop dead in my tracks and my eyes fill with tears. Sue looks at me, then in the direction I'm staring at.

" Jay…" I stutter.

" His wife, right?"

I nod slowly and the tears begin to fall.

" Here, let me take Corey" Sue offers and, not waiting for an answer, takes Corey from me.

"And now go Baby " She nods reassuringly.

I exhale and take one step forward, but something's stopping me.

" What's wrong?"

"I can't Sue. How can I face her? I betrayed her by..by…"

" I know Baby, but now we're here, and I'm there for you okay! Here, let me make the first step for you. JAY ! " she shouts.

I hold my breath as Jay's head shoots up and looks around.

When her eyes settle on me, I feel like burning inside.

She blinks, then looks again, and then everything happens too fast to realize.

She jumps up and comes running towards me, and I start running her way, crying hysterically.

When I reach her the force of our bodies colliding almost knocks us to the ground, but being a former Pro Wrestler she manages to keep the balance, and we clung to each other for dear life with me soaking her shirt with hot tears of happiness.

All fears and doubts are forgotten and I feel like I never left them.

Breaking apart, she looks me straight in the eye, and I see nothing but joy and relief in them. So she doesn't know.

" It's good to have you back " Jay says, crying and smiling at the same time.

" I missed you so much " I sob.

" TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" I hear someone yell, and turning I see Jordan running down the hallway, almost knocking a nurse off her feet.

I release Jay and laugh, and a few seconds later I find myself in the arms of my best friend in the world, and the crying starts all over again.

No words are exchanged between us, we just stand there and hug tightly.

Minutes pass, and when we pull apart I hear a third voice behind me.

" Good to see you again."

I turn, and my eyes almost pop out of my head.

"BRANDON?"

He stands a few feet away and grins.

He has changed. A LOT ! His sandy blonde hair is falling around his shoulders, and I see a well defined body under his tight clothes. He must have worked out a lot in the past year. And he is big! Standing easily at 6 ft. he now looks even more like his Dad, if possible, that is.

And BOY he looks handsome.

" Are you done staring at me? I get that a lot, lemme tell ya." And imitating his Dad he flashes me a typical 'Triple H-smirk' .

Laughing I throw myself at him and he pulls me in a big bear hug.

" Me, staring at you? Stop dreaming Junior, and if I did it was just a little payback for last year." I giggle and he turns red, remembering that 'encounter' in the bathroom.

After we've all calmed down Sue decides to join us.

" Hello everyone."

" Guys, that's my Aunt Susan. Sue, these are Jay, Jorday and Brandon."

After this whole nice-to-meet-you and shake-hands thing is over I take CJ and nervously turn to the three.

" And this..this..is Corey."

The fear and the nervousness disappear in a heartbeat as Jay takes Corey from my arms.

" Why hello Corey. Oh you are a cute little one aren't you? "

Soon Jordan joins her Mom and they start 'oooo'ing and 'aaaa'ing my little boy.

Brandon just stands there with an amused look watching his Mom and sister going crazy over a little baby.

I clear my throat and ask the question of the century.

" Uh.. and..Hunter?"

Not looking up from playing with Corey Jay answers

" He's in there, when we last checked he was awake. You can go in and say hi. He probably heard our little reunion, so I'm sure he's already waiting for you."

" You want me to come with you?" Jordan asks.

" No. No, I'd like to talk to him alone…"

"Whatever you want, but don't make him faint again.."

Oh thank you Jordan, very much….

I smile nervously and knock on the door.

Hearing a weak "Yeah" I take a couple of deep breaths and enter his room, closing the door behind me.


	10. Chapter 10

Title : **Unforgotten**

Summary : After Trinas departure, how did things develop for her and back in Greenwich ?

**Sequel to "Unforgiven"**, please read that one first.

AN: I know Ive been mean to end "Unforgiven" just like that LoL , but I wanted to make things interesting for the sequel. Hope youll read and review this new story with the same excitement like the prequels. Read and enjoy. Thanks !

Disclaimer :  As before, I dont own HHH (sighs) or anyone else you might recognise, except for Trina, Jordan, Jay, Brandon and any other OCs mentioned.

Chapter 10 

Facing the closed door, the knob still in my hand, I don't dare to turn around and look him in the eye, scared what is waiting for me just a few feet away.

My baby's Dad.

I try to think of something to break the uncomfortable silence, but all I can do is let the tears fall again. After all it's kind of my fault he's lying in that bed.

Hell Trina, you obviously didn't feel uncomfortable sleeping with that man, now where's your problem!

" You want me to admire your backside all day or are you gonna come here and gimme a hug.."

Okay Trina this is it!

I slowly turn and there, lying is his bed, giving me a weak smile, is Hunter.

I feel my feet take step after step until I reach his side. Getting a better look at him makes me feel even more guilty.

He's pale, sweatdrops trickle down his face, his eyes, once shiny and full of life, seem to be empty, and all these IVs and tubes… but he' smiling.A weak one, but he's smiling.

I bent down and softly kiss his cheek, but I don't feel the strenght to pull me up again, and so I end up burying my face in the curve of his neck and let the tears fly.

" I'm so sorry..so sorry…" I manage to sob.

I feel his hand reach up and rest on the back of my head.

" Don't be…I'm an old man..things like that happen.." and I hear a weak laugh.

Although is this condition he' still the one to pull a joke, which is a good sign, and I laugh along, still crying.

See Trina, wasn't so hard at all.

After a few minutes we part, and I see his expression change. I know exactly what is about to come.Someone help me!

"Trina…" His gaze settles on the ceiling above him.

I hold my breath and wait for him to continue.

" I…that…that…baby…I mean…" he's very unsure of what to say, and I can't blame him, who wouldn't be.

" I mean..uhm.. you…is…is it…is..he…really…" I know what he tries to ask but he can't bring himself to do it, the shock, I guess.

I look down on the floor and answer a quiet "Yes".

There. It's out. I did it.

I silently count to ten, then twenty, thirty, no reaction.

He hasn't said one word nor has he moved, and looking up I see him still staring at the ceiling. I can't even hear him breathe. Oh god he didn't…!

No, no I see his chest moving. Why does he always have to scare the hell out of everybody?

He turns his head my way, and he looks like he's about to cry.

"I…I..didn't…you..I should have…I mean… that…"

I don't know how to respond to his desperate attempts to apologize somehow, and finally, after not finding the right words, he gives up.

" We both should have.." I say, and he understands.

" But he's here now, and honestly, I wouldn't have it any other way.." I add, the floor becoming very interesting, and I don't dare to look up.

" She'll kill me." He whispers.

"Me too" I whisper back and our eyes meet. I immediately think of Corey.

" If you knew…if you could see him…he's your spitting image …." I say without thinking as a single tear makes its way down my cheek.

" You have a pic?"

"No..no..something better… I ..I brought him with me.."

" You did WHAT?"

" I..I brought him here.. he's in the hallway… Jay went crazy over him and…"

"Jay? Jay…is watching… MY baby…our baby?" he whispers.

I nod, maybe the idea of leaving Corey with them wasn't that great after all.

" Let's pray she wont see any similarity."

I nod again, and after gaining the courage I ask him.

" Do you want to meet your son?"

" I…I..god…I don't know..but…'kay…" he finally says after a deep breath.

I slowly make my way to the door, and after opening it I glance around the corner, and almost burst out laughing.

Sitting on the floor with Corey in her lap is Jordan, singing a very loud and very false version of 'Twinkle twinkle little star', Brandon standing behind her clutching his ears and grimacing wildly, and Jay sitting in a chair with Sue next to her, both drinking coffee, chatting and not paying attention at all.

I clear my throat at have 5 pairs of eyes on me.

" Everything okay?" Sue asks, giving me a concerned look.

I flash her a nervous smile.

"Yeah..it's fine..we just..you know…talking..and stuff.."

I motion for Sue to come over, and after pulling her a few feet away from the others I whisper

" I'll take Corey to him you know…but..but I don't know…if..I..can do it…alone.."

" It's okay Baby I understand."

I turn to Jay and say "We'll just..you know.."

" Go in there Girl, we'll wait right here."

I nod, and after taking Corey from Jordan Sue follows me through the door which I close again behind me.

Here we go!

I share an encouraging glance with Sue as we step in the room.

Somehow Hunter managed to pull himself up in a sitting position, leaning against the metal end of his bed, a pillow behind his back.

With the covers now pulled back and him sitting I notice he's not wearing a shirt, giving me a great view of his broad shoulders, his well muscled chest and stomach and his huge biceps. His hair is pulled back in a pony tail, and he's wearing these black Nike pants I loved so much.

I hear Sue gasp beside me and turn to her, only to see her eyes travel over the tanned skin and down his body.

I elbow her slightly and she blushes, embarassed to get caught staring.

I try to think of how to do the first step, but thanks to Corey I don't have to.

As soon as he lays his eyes on his new possible playfellow he starts bubbling incoherently (not unusual for a 3 and a half moth old), making Hunter jump.

I take Corey from Sue and stand beside his bed, Sue always close behind me.

Hunter's gaze meets Corey's, and he stops babbling immediately. Carefully placing Corey on the bed I step backwards and wait for whatever, feeling Sue's hand on my shoulder.

Never taking his eyes of Hunter Corey slowly starts to crawl in his direction as best as he can.

(AN: I know that 3 moth old babys usually can't crawl, at least my son couldn't, but I wanted to add more "drama" to the happy father-son union.)

When he reaches his leg, Hunter reaches out and carefully strokes Corey's sandy blonde curls.

Feeling the soft touch Corey lets out a high noise of joy, waving his little hands.

A small smile plays around Hunter lips as he lifts Corey up and places him in his arms, and Corey starts babbling all over again.

It looks funny somehow, 3 months old Corey almost disappearing in Hunter's huge arms.

When Corey starts to pull on Hunter's ear he laughs and places a soft kiss on top of Corey's head.

I feel like crying. Corey obviously likes him, a lot.

Sue steps forward and says softly

" Corey, this is your Daddy."

Hunter head shoots up.

" She knows." I tell him, and he seems to relax a litle bit.

I turn to Sue and see a shocked look on her face, her gaze settled in the direction of the door.

I meet Hunter eyes, the same confused look in them like I have.

Together we turn our heads in the direction Sue is staring, and freeze. Hunter eyes fill with pure terror, and I watch in absolute horror at the picture before us.

There, standing in the doorway, mouth open, breathing hard, is Jay, staring back at us with pure hatred written all over her face.

And I wanna die right on the spot !


	11. Chapter 11

Title : **Unforgotten**

Summary : After Trinas departure, how did things develop for her and back in Greenwich ?

**Sequel to "Unforgiven"**, please read that one first.

AN: I know Ive been mean to end "Unforgiven" just like that LoL , but I wanted to make things interesting for the sequel. Hope youll read and review this new story with the same excitement like the prequels. Read and enjoy. Thanks !

Disclaimer :  As before, I dont own HHH (sighs) or anyone else you might recognise, except for Trina, Jordan, Jay, Brandon and any other OCs mentioned.

Chapter 11 

This is not happening. No, this is all a horrible nightmare. NOOOO !

I blink, but she's still there.

" You.." Jay whispers through gritted teeth. Her piercing gaze shoots from me to Hunter, to Corey, to Sue, and back to me.

"YOU !" she yells suddenly, and I see Sue grabbing Corey from Hunter's arms the second before Jay jumps him, the force of her body crashing down on Hunter knocking them off the bed. I watch in horror as her fists split open Hunter's lip, crush his nose, bust open the skin above his eye, and he's too perplex to do something.

And I scream the first thing that comes to my mind.

"GET COREY THE HELL OUTTA HERE!"

And Sue is running.

The screams caused Jordan and Brandon to burst through the door, their eyes widening in shock as they take in the situation before them.

Hunter lays on the floor, bleeding from every opening in his face, and Jay on top him, beating the living daylights out of him.

I stumble backwards, wanting nothing more than run for my life, but Jay sees me trying to reach the door.

"OOOOOH NO YOU DON'T!"

She stops beating her husband who is a bloody pulp by now, jumps up and comes running towards me.

Behind me Jordy and Brandon have already ran outside, and I follow them in the hallway where a huge crowd came to see what's going on. I see Sue standing back with Corey yelling for me to get the fuck out.

I turn to look out for Jay, but it's too late. I'm taken down with a thunderous clothesline and hit the floor hard. My vision is a blur, and I fight to regain consciousness, but a hard kick to my face almost sends me into blackness.

This is the end. I can barely breathe, and I've never felt pain like that before. Now I know why they say never to piss off a wrestler.

I'm pulled to my feet by my hair and come face to face with a raging wife. I see the hate in her eyes, her lips a thin line, and I'm scared to death.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE HUH! YOU THOUGHT I'D LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THAT SHIT JUST LIKE THAT HUH! OH I'LL SHOW YOU!"

I'm thrown against a wall, the force of my body connecting with the hard material causing the air to puff out of my lungs, but I have no time to slide down said wall cause I feel a small fist connecting with my face, and another, and another.. damn for someone so short she sure knows how to throw a punch.

Somehow I manage to free me from her grip and take a few steps back, but I find my head being pulled between her legs, her arms are thrown around my waist. No she wont…

I remember watching an old 'Undertaker' DVD, where Kurt Angle explained how it feels to get the 'Last Ride', when he lifts you up it feels like you keep going and going..

And man was he right. I feel myself being lifted up, and as I glance down I see myself sitting on Jays's shoulders, my stomach to her face. I look up and it seems like I can reach the ceiling, but not even a second later I find myself flat on my back on the hard floor, unable to breath or to move.

But Jay doesn't even think about getting off me, cause I feel her legs move around mine, and a sudden rush of horrible pain races through my body.

I scream out loud and open my eyes, only to be greeted with the hate filled face of Jay, and I see what causes the worst pain I've ever felt.

She put me in the Figure Four Leg Lock !

" I''LL (pant) SHOW (pant) YOU (pant) YOU (pant) LITTLE (pant)…"

My screams mix with Jordan's desperate cries for her mother to stop, I see Brandon trying to pull his Mom off me, I feel Sue's hands on my shoulders trying desperately to free me from her grip, but it's no use, dortors and nurses are running everywhere, gesticulating wildly.

Sue releases my shoulders, and with a protective growl throws herself at Jay. I feel my legs being released and crawl a few feet away from the spectacle.

Turning I see Sue and Jay rolling on the floor, but again, being a Pro Wrestler-and a damn good one- Jay easily overpowers Sue and her fist connects with Sues face.

Somehow Sue manages to kick Jay off her and slowly rises to her feet, only to be taken down by a vicious spear driving her to the hard floor again.

Obviously not seeing a threat in Sue anymore Jay turns her attention back to me. Breathing hard and with a few big steps she is all over me again, this time kicking me hard in the stomach.

Suddenly she's gone. I open my eyes, and freeze in place.

Hunter, bleeding like a pig, the IVs ripped from his arms, is standing over me, holding his kicking and cursing wife over his head, his booming voice echoing through the hallway.

"LEAVE HER THE FUCK ALONE!"

Everybody stops yelling and running, staring at him, including Jay.

Hunter places her back on her feet, but keeps a tight grip on her wrist, causing her to flinch in pain.

" NOW, YOU BETTER GO COOL OFF BEFORE I RETURN THE FAVOR YOU DID ME!"

He releases Jay's hand and gives her a hard push in direction of the elevators.

And, I can't believe it, she obeys without a word.

After the doors of the elevators close I feel safe enough to get up, or better, I try to get up, but the horrible pain in my legs caused by the Figure Four makes me fall back.

Out of nowhere a huge arm catches me before I hit the floor, holding me in place.

I look up and in the furiously bleeding face of Hunter.

"Miss?" asks a shaking voice behind me.

Turning slowly I see a nurse looking at us.

" Miss this looks pretty bad. I think you might need stitches."

" Go. She's gone, she wont harm you, and if she does I'll kill her myself."

" The same goes for you Sir." And mumbling she adds "Man what a crazy woman..".

…………………

After the examination is over we sit on the bench in the doctors office.

The diagnosis: a concussion, several bruises, a split lip, 3 stitches.

Hunter had worse luck: also concussion, a broken nose (I think for the 9th time), split lip, the wound above his eye, all in all 12 stitches.

The door opens and in comes Dr. Whatever-his-name-was.

He takes a seat at his desk and gives us intense, questioning looks.

We look at each other, then back at him.

" Okay. Now, someone cares to tell me why I had that woman riot in my hospital?"

I look down on my hands, not knowing what to say.

Hunter obviously does.

" Uhm..you see..that was my wife and…"

"My deepest condolences " says a passing nurse, and Hunter shoots daggers at her back.

" Mary would you leave us alone, please?"

" Of course." After she left, Hunter continues.

" Well…like I said..she's my wife..and..she..uhm..probably just had a bad day.."

Dr. Whoever stares at him disbelieving.

" A BAD DAY? A… BAD… DAY? Sir she beat the living hell out of you and this girl, I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. I mean, she's.. what? 5'3 ? 5'4 ? She almost crippled you two, and she has had a BAD DAY?"

Hunter shifts uncomfortable on the bench.

" Yeah..uhm..haha..you should see her when she has her period.."

I have to choke back a laugh. The nerve of that man.

" This is not the time to tell jokes, Sir. This is serious. We're thinking about pressing charges against your wife."

Uh oh!

" No..no.. she didn't mean to.. ah hell. You know, she thinks I have an affair with…her " he says, nodding his head in my direction.

Close to the truth..

" But you don't, I take it."

Hunter shoots me a nervous glance, silently begging me to say something.

" What? Are you..serious? Me ? And…and… HIM? EEEEEEEEEEEEWWWW GROSS. He could be my Dad !Shame on you for even thinking about it." I shout and make gagging noises, holding my throat.

I must have been pretty convincing, because Dr. Who laughs nervously and says

" No of course not. Okay, you may go now. And Sir? Good luck trying to convince your wife that she was mistaken. She..she seems to be.. pretty hard to handle..let me put it like that."

Hunter nods and we exit the doctors office.

Seeing Jordan, Brandon and Sue walking towards us Hunter looks down at me

" And what are we gonna tell these two?"

Gulp!


	12. Chapter 12

Title : **Unforgotten**

Summary : After Trinas departure, how did things develop for her and back in Greenwich ?

**Sequel to "Unforgiven"**, please read that one first.

AN: I know Ive been mean to end "Unforgiven" just like that LoL , but I wanted to make things interesting for the sequel. Hope youll read and review this new story with the same excitement like the prequels. Read and enjoy. Thanks !

Disclaimer :  As before, I dont own HHH (sighs) or anyone else you might recognise, except for Trina, Jordan, Jay, Brandon and any other OCs mentioned.

Chapter 12 

Think for chrissake!

How am I going to explain to Jordan what made her Mom freak ?

If I tell her the truth we'll go for ass whipping round 2! And to be honest I don't think I'll survive another beating.

Approaching us Jordan throws her arms around me and hugs me tightly, a little bit too tight for my taste.

" Jordy.."

" Yes?"

" I need air.."

"Oooh sorry I just..sorry."

After releasing me she looks from me to her Dad.

" You look horrible. Does it hurt bad?"

Noooooo, I just received the beating of my life…

"Looks worse than it is, actually. Nothing I'm not used to." Hunter says.

" You've got to be kidding. Mom punched the hell outta you and you're not even mad? Gimme a break, Dad !" Brandon shakes his head.

" Why the hell did she do that?" Jordan asks to no one in particular.

" Yeah. Why the hell did she do that? " comes a shaking voice from behind us.

We all turn - Jay.

She stands a few feet away from us, her eyes red and puffy, her face swollen.

Sue immediately steps in front of me, ready to fight her off me if necessary.

Slowly Jay makes her way towards us, stopping directly in front of Hunter and getting in his face.

" You don't wanna tell them, huh! Tell them what a sorry son of a bitch you are." She hisses in a menacing voice.

Jordan and Brandon look from Jay to Hunter, and back, and I choose to remain silent at all.

" Would you care to tell us what the fuck is wrong with you?" Brandon shouts.

" Yes, BABY, tell your kids what's going on."

How easy it would be for her to be the one to break the news, but no, she wants him to tell them. And quite frankly, I can understand her. She must be heartbroken, I know how much she loves Hunter, he's her whole world. Well, at least he was.

" Scared now, huh! You don't look so tough right now. Would everybody look at that, big bad Triple H doesn't know what to say. HAH! C'mon, tell you daughter why her socalled 'friend' really left, tell them where all of a sudden that baby comes from. TELL THEM NOW!"

" Dad? What is she talking about? Trina?"

Jordan looks at me with pleading eyes, and I know wheather me or Hunter will have to tell her. I feel Sue's hands on my shoulder.

" Baby… I know it's hard to tell the truth but…don't you think it's better to tell them now?"

NO! No, it's not.

" I…I..can't..just can't.." I whisper and start to back away.

" YOU STAY RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE!" Jay yells and grips my wrist.

" Why don't YOU tell them huh? Since my dear husband chose to remain silent, it's up to you!"

" I….I…"

" Or do you want ME to break the happy news?"

Oh god. If I let Jay tell them…

" FINE! Let's play a little game. You like playing games don't you?" she turns to Hunter.

" Let's play 'Find the truth'. I ask the questions and all you have to do is nod or shake you head.

Now, MY DEAR, are you hiding something from your kids?"

Hunter shoots me an uneasy glance, then nods.

" Oooooh look Jordan. Fine, next question. You did something real bad right?"

He nods.

" Dad what…."

" Listen kids we're not done by a long shot. OH NOO! YOU SAW THAT? HE ADMITTED HE DID A MISTAKE! OH YEAH! A HORRIBLE MISTAKE! HOW DARE YA! YOU BROKE YOU WEDDING VOWS YOU BASTARD! YOU PROMISED ME IN FRONT OF MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY AND GOD HIMSELF YOU WOULD NEVER DO SUCH A THING AND…."

" That's enough!" Sue interrupts her.

" Listen, I completely understand your situation, I know how you feel because the same thing happened to me. But I don't think it's your place to tell these kids…"

"NOT MY PLACE HUH? NOT MY PLACE! I'M HIS FREAKIN' WIFE FOR FUCKS SAKE! YOU KNOW WHAT I DID FOR YOUR LITTLE BRAT! I TREATED HER LIKE MY OWN DAUGHTER AND WHAT DO I GET IN RETURN? A STAB IN THE BACK! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THAT SHIT?"

And with that said Jay breaks down crying hysterically. She's right. She did everything for me she possibly could, and I thanked her by…you know what.

" Would someone finally tell me what the hell is going on!" Brandon shouts frustrated.

But with Jay sobbing on the floor and Hunter trying to calm her somehow (without success, cause everytime he tries to touch her she slaps his hand away), me remaining completely silent and Sue watching the scene before her his words fall on deaf ears.

I can't take it anymore.

" I'm a whore."

In a second I have all eyes on me, and silence fills the room.

" Wha..what was that?" Jordan whispers.

I shake Sue's hands off me and look directly at Hunter.

" I'm a whore. I caused that shit. I seduced him. It's all my fault and I deserved the beating I received. " Turning to face Jordan I add shaking " I slept with your Dad, but I'm the one to blame. Not him. And Corey…Corey is your half brother."


	13. Chapter 13

Title : **Unforgotten**

Summary : After Trinas departure, how did things develop for her and back in Greenwich ?

**Sequel to "Unforgiven"**, please read that one first.

AN: I know Ive been mean to end "Unforgiven" just like that LoL , but I wanted to make things interesting for the sequel. Hope youll read and review this new story with the same excitement like the prequels. Read and enjoy. Thanks !

Disclaimer :  As before, I dont own HHH (sighs) or anyone else you might recognise, except for Trina, Jordan, Jay, Brandon and any other OCs mentioned.

Chapter 13 

Dead silence.

Everybody stares at me, speechless, and I start to feel very uncomfortable under their piercing gazes.

My head snaps up at a low chuckle. All eyes settle on Jordan, her chuckle turns into giggles, and then she bursts out in laughter.

Would anyone please tell me what's so funny about this?

" You..you..slept..with..my..Dad..and..Corey..is..my..brother.." she screams between fits of laughter.

Brandon on the other hand seems to realize that it was the truth. With big questioning eyes he looks at me and shakes his head, silently asking me to confirm my words. I nod, and the questioning look is replaced with one of pure shock.

Having always been the quiet type, he simply turns and walks out the door without a word, slamming it shut behind him, causing Jordan to stop laughing.

"Hey where is he going?"

Knowing him he's probably searching for something to destroy, he'd never raise his hand against anybody. And right now I'm very thankful for that.

"Hello? What's with him?"

Her gaze shoots from one person to the next, from Jay, who is still on the floor, to Hunter who's kneeling beside her, his hand on her back (how he managed to convince Jay to let him touch her I don't know), to Sue who stands in the middle of the room playing with her hands, and finally her eyes meet mine.

"Did I miss something?" How innocent can one be?

" Oh wait..he did not really believe that right? Oh my god. That stupid joke made him…"

" No joke." Jay's shaking voice cuts her off in midsentence.

"Then what? "

" Jordan Leigh, don't you get it, that was NO joke."

Silence again.

Jordan watches me closely, but I don't dare to return her look and focus my attention on my feet.

From under my lashes I see her eyes settle on Hunter, her piercing gaze having the same effect on him like on me.

And I see it dawn to her that I did indeed sleep with her Dad with Corey being the unmistakable result.

" I..you..then…then I..wasn't…dreaming…"

Dreaming? Huh?

"What do you mean, you weren't dreaming?" Sue is the first one to speak.

"I…one..one night…I..woke…woke up…and I…I heard.. someone..scream…and I…I..heard…your voice (pointing to Hunter)..and first I…I..I..thought it… it was..you and…and Mom g-..going..for…it…again..but…then..then…I..I...I…heard…your…your voice (pointing to me)…and…I…was..was like…no…that..that..can't be..you..you..must..b-..be…drea-…ming.." The last words are nothing more than a whisper.

Oh god! She heard us!

I glance at Hunter and see the reflection of my own emotions in his face.

Jordan's mouth opens and closes, her mind trying desperately to find the words she's looking for.

By now Jay is back on her feet, and Hunter….

WAIT. I'm seeing things..no..are they actually holding hands? I could have sworn she'd drag his ass to court and get a divorce as soon as possible….

I'm pulled out of my thoughts by a hard slap to my face. What the..

Looking up I find myself eye to eye with Jordan, tears streaming down her face.

"How could you.." she whispers, the hurt visibly clear in her voice as well as in her face.

Getting no answer out of me she turns to her Dad and..NO..oh no she wont…

" I think he's had enough…." Jay's words keep her daughter from slapping her Dad.

The door opens and reveals a nurse holding Corey.

" Okay, it was nice looking after the little one but I have other work to do now."

Taking a step forward she tries to place CJ in..WHAT..Jay's arms.

" I..no..I don't want anything to do with that..that..baby." The nurse shoots her a questioning look, and reaching our for Corey Sue says "I'll take him." And after the nurse has left she adds looking at Jay "Blame whoever you want, but don't load the guilt on that little boy, it's not his fault."

" But he's…he's..I…" and she starts crying again. Who can blame her?

Shooting me a disgusted look Jordan puts her arm around Jay's shoulder and says "C'mon Mom, let's go for a walk, I can't stand the 'company' right now!" and with that said they disappear, leaving the four of us among ourselves.

After a long pause Hunter says quietly "That's the deepest shit I've ever been in..and I thought it could never get any worse after the whole 'Curtain Call' thing.."

" Well what goes around comes around Mister. Looking at your two children one should think you know how it works…."

"SUE" I can't believe she brings that up again.

" No Trina, I told you I'd have a word with him when we get here…"

"Fine but could you at least NOT talk abot THAT, it's really embarassing!"

" Why's that? Judging from that whole 'screaming' thing the poor girl heard you obviously had your fun right? And that is…."

"SUUUUUEEEEE!" I feel my cheeks burn with embarassment, and glancing at Hunter I see him hide his face behind his hands.

" What I'm getting at, you had your fun, now take the responsibility for what you've done. And you, Mister, you can thank god or whoever that nobody dragged your butt to court, you knew that she was underage, and what made you do that anyway, you're married, you should only have eyes for your wife."

Hunter looks down on the floor, his hands disappearing in the pockets of his pants.

" I always had." He says quietly.

Sue studies him closely, her kind-hearded side finally taking over.

" I know. Trina told me. She told me everything, everything you've done for our Baby, everything your wife has done, and I have to thank you for that. And she was right. Corey IS your spitting image. He'll be a very handsome boy one day.."

Realizing that she was 'flirting' she trails off and blushes, and I smirk at her. Payback…

" I caught her staring when we brought Corey to you. I thought she'd start to drool any second.." I say, still smirking, causing Sue to turn a deep shade of red.

Glancing at Hunter I see him grin slightly " It's not my fault that I'm so damn irresistable.."

We all have to laugh at that.

" Good to know that you can laugh about that shit."

Jay is back with Jordan, and Brandon.

" I heard what she (ponting to Sue) said…and you know what? Maybe this wasn't the first time. Who knows..I mean.. (at that the tears come again)..you having been..on the road..and..and me..at home..with the kids…" Jay trails off, making it clear for everyone what she means.

Sue motions for me to step outside, dragging Jordan and Brandon with her. After closing the door behind her she says " Whatever is spoken in there now is none of our business."

An uncomfortable silence fills the waiting area, and I know I have to make the first step. I owe them.

" I'm sorry." I say quietly.

" Rejected." Jordan shoots back immediately.

" I can't blame you. But I want you to know that I did a horrible mistake, and I could never find the words to express how sorry I am…"

" That's not good enough." Brandon speaks up for the first time, neither of them looking at me.

" I know " I whisper, and I know I've lost two of my best friends in the world.

" You know what you've done? My family is breaking apart and I swear if they divorce…"

" Don't you think your father is as guilty as she is?" Sue interrupts Jordan.

" Didn't you hear her? She said she seduced him. Christ! And then…"

" I heard her, yes. But even if she did your Dad could have stopped it. It was his choice."

Again silence. I can't stand silence anymore.

I don't want to ruin their family..

A loud sob turns our attention to the room across from us. And what I see through the glass front makes me sigh with relief.

Hunter is standing in the middle of the room, and Jay wrapped in his arms, her face buried in the curve of his neck.

Thank God! She forgave him.

Jordan is the first one to move, and after opening the door she walks over and wraps one arm around her Mom, the other around her Dad, soon followed by Brandon. Family hug!

Sue smiles at me, silently telling me that everything's gonna be fine.

I hope she's right!


	14. Chapter 14

Title : **Unforgotten**

Summary : After Trinas departure, how did things develop for her and back in Greenwich ?

**Sequel to "Unforgiven"**, please read that one first.

AN: I know Ive been mean to end "Unforgiven" just like that LoL , but I wanted to make things interesting for the sequel. Hope youll read and review this new story with the same excitement like the prequels. Read and enjoy. Thanks !!!

Disclaimer :  As before, I dont own HHH (sighs) or anyone else you might recognise, except for Trina, Jordan, Jay, Brandon and any other OCs mentioned.

Chapter 14 – The aftermath 

It turned out that Sue was right, in certain ways at least.

Hunter was released from hospital the next day. He and Jay had a long talk after they got home, and from what I know, they worked things out. She forgave him, and eventually Brandon and Jordan did. And just to be sure, Jay called a guy named Shawn Michaels who reassured her that Hunter had been faithful during his whole career.

The day he was released Sue, me and Corey returned to Phoenix.

My parents flew in two days later. And to answer the question, neither me nor Sue ever told them about our little trip to Greenwich, and the identity of Corey's father always stayed a secret to them.

I never talked to Jordan or Brandon since that day, and to be honest it hurts. Of course I found new friends, but no one ever meant so much to me like these two.

Jay eventually accepted the fact of another child in her family.

Hunter would come to Phoenix every now and then, sometimes Jay would come along to visit Sue whom she had become friends with.

'The Voice' kept its promise and never returned.

And wherever I will go the day I die, I wonder if 'she' will be there, waiting for me to make me miserable all over again!

-The End-

**I'd like to thank everyone who read and reviewed my story, you guys have no idea how much it meant to me.**

**Special thanks to start-a-revolution and Tanya, you guys rock !!**

**Lots of love,**

**Jacky**


End file.
